Let there be light
by hearmelaugh
Summary: What Yuuri and Wolfram do in the night, and Wolfram's lack of adventurous spirit. In which Earth inventions are a Shinou-send to Wolfram


Author's note: It's my first posted fanfic ever so be kind. apologies in advance for any language errors, and please remember to comment!

words in italics are thoughts or words that are stressed.

Disclaimer: Sadly, very very sadly, i don't own kkm, and the fanfic is a labour of love.

Let there be light

"Wofram! Wolfram!"

"Urgh… Wimp, it's the middle of the night! What's wrong?" a disorientated an annoyed Wolfram demanded.

"Let's walk to the kitchen! I've got something to show you."

Wolfram couldn't be bothered to cover his yawn. It had been a long day teaching his troops to fight bare-handed, and he was tired.

"Wimp, can't it wait until tomorrow? Some of us actually sleep at night, you know. Some of us have work to do and duties to complete, so we _need _rest."

"But it has to be in the dark! Wolfram, where's your spirit of adventure?"

"It's still asleep. Alright, alright, let me get my robe." Wolfram tried to figure out what Yuuri could possibly want to do that could only be done in the dark. There were several entertaining possibilities, but he doubted the wimp had _those _in mind.

He put on his dressing gown, and walked to the other side of the bed. He could see his king fumbling with something.

Naturally, as a soldier he had excellent night vision.

He was surprised to see a shaft of light erupt from the tubular thing in Yuuri's hands, but not by much. He hoped this wasn't what the wimp wanted to show him.

"Wolfram, look how bright the light is!" Yuuri sounded pleased, and was smiling happily at Wolfram.

Wolfram sighed, and looked at his shadow. He was standing in the beam of light.

"Yes, Yuuri, I know. We have those here too. They're called "lanterns"."

"Oh, but look Wolfram! There aren't any candles or fire or anything. See?" asked Yuuri as he twirled the flashlight, throwing it into the air before clumsily catching it. "It won't go out unless I press the button or the battery dies. It even works under water!"

Yuuri's charmingly excited demeanour rubbed off on Wolfram, and he admitted that such a thing had its uses.

"Especially if it works without using fire. What's it called, wimp?"

"A flashlight. I thought it would be a fun thing to have, so we can roam the castle at night without bumping into stuff. Let's go to the kitchen, I'll lead!"

_We? _Thought Wolfram. _**I **__don't bump into things._

Instead he decided to humour Yuuri.

"Alright wimp, but don't get used to it!"

15 minutes later and he had to admit it was fun walking through the dark hallways with Yuuri happily "guiding" him.

He enjoyed it so much, in fact, that he ordered all the torch flames that lined their path to burn at their lowest, so Yuuri would turn and smile at him ever so often, as though now Yuuri was completely responsible for Wolfram's safety in the dark.

"Wolfram, would you like to keep the flashlight? You know, so if I return to Earth and you wake up alone in the night, you won't be in darkness?"

Wolfram could barely stop himself from grinning widely. _The wimp is being so sweet._

"I'd like that very much Yuuri. I must say, Earth humans can be pretty smart some…."

He didn't complete the sentence, because the light had abruptly disappeared and he heard Yuuri's sharp intake of breath after he accidentally kicked a chest in the sudden darkness.

"Oh, I think the batteries have died suddenly. Sorry Wolfram! I wanted this hunt for a midnight snack to be fun, but I guess I failed. I can't believe I was going to give you a malfunctioning flashlight!"

Yuuri sounded a bit upset, but Wolfram smiled and continued speaking as though uninterrupted.

"Like I said, Earth humans can be pretty smart sometimes. But," he said, gently prying the flashlight from Yuuri's hand and pocketing the little gift, "we demons aren't completely hopeless."

That said, he summoned several small globes of fire to circle him and Yuuri.

"Thank you for the gift Yuuri, it's really very nice. Now come on wimp, let's go get that snack!"

Yuuri's eyes shone in the firelight, and Wolfram could see the warmth, gratitude and pleasure the darker boy felt at Wolfram's actions.

"Let's go raid the kitchen Wolf! I'll let you lead this time."

Yuuri stood motionless for a moment before grabbing Wolfram's arm and beginning to walk again.

"And I'm glad you like the flashlight"

"My pleasure, wimp"


End file.
